


An Interesting Night

by rupeecoloredhair



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, based off some vERY lovely art, blowjob, but mainly a blowjob, some manacles involved, somewhat fluffy too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rupeecoloredhair/pseuds/rupeecoloredhair
Summary: based offTHISlovely art bythirstyfawnon tumblr. Mollymauk and Caleb have some very fun alone time together.





	An Interesting Night

**Author's Note:**

> original comic is [here](https://thirstyfawn.tumblr.com/post/174389898441/blog-is-nsfw-okbut-how-many-manacles). the artist is

“I have to say, this night? Much more interesting than I had planned.” Molly playfully tugs at the manacles on his wrists. Not really trying to break them, just wanting to feel that they are indeed there and tight. His comment and playful tug makes the man between his legs still for a moment. A palm still rests between his legs sending ghost sensations off a touch up Molly’s spine, but it only lays there as a question is asked.

“A better night? Or worse?” Molly won’t ever admit how much he  _adores_ that slight accent. Better sounds like bitter, a v instead of a w, such pretty sounds to listen to.

“ _Ooohh_ , better,” Molly smirks and flicks his tail up, lightly brushing Caleb’s face. “ _So_ much better.”

He moves his hips up into Caleb’s palm, aching for a much more satisfying touch but Caleb doesn’t grant him that wish. His hand moves back until it rests on Molly’s thigh. His lips replace it, gently kissing Molly through the fabric of his trousers. More ghost touches, soft lips forcing the material to gently– _far too gently_ –brush against him. Molly shivers at the sensation.

“Caleb,  _please_ don’t make me beg,” Molly fusses. He even pouts a little to make his point clear. Caleb pouts back but does seem to listen, moving up Molly until his hands are tugging at the hem of Molly’s trousers. Pulling the hem down so his light kisses are now pressed to Molly’s already hardening cock, because  _of course_  Molly has no underwear on.

Molly opens his mouth to make another quip but the words die in his mouth when Caleb takes the tip of him inside his mouth. His tongue swirls around the head as hands move up Molly’s now bare thighs, the material of his pants bunched around the top of his boots. Molly’s hands tense in the manacles and he lets out a low,  _low_ moan as he starts to harden under Caleb’s attention.

“If you keep teasing me like that…we’ll be here all night.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” Caleb hums, one of his hands moving to stroke at the base of Molly’s now hard cock. That accent  _again_ , it’s going to kill him one day.

“Yes, I would say so,” Molly says when Caleb’s mouth takes him again and sends more shocks of pleasure through him. “I would prefer another activity after this…maybe  _two_.” Caleb doesn’t pull away to respond, instead moving lower and bobbing his head in a motion that makes Molly toss his head back. An answer in it’s own way.

“I’m guessing you’d like for that too,” he smirks, words breathless. It’s getting hard to keep his composure. The fact that he can’t play with Caleb, run his hands through light brown hair, forced to just watch Caleb’s head move over his cock.

Caleb’s eyes look up at Molly when he pulls away, kissing the tip of Molly’s dick as he does so. He’s so sensitive that the small action makes Molly’s legs jerk.

He wonders how he looks to Caleb. Stripped down save for his trousers and boots, face probably turning red from his blush, he wonders just how unkempt he must look. Imagining himself like that only to see Caleb give a soft, adoring smile makes his chest feel warm.

The hand on his cock strokes at a lazy pace. Keeping him on edge but not enough to push him over. He tenses when a twist of Caleb’s hand makes him shudder. Caleb’s tongue reaches out to lick off the precum dripping from his tip, taking Molly in his mouth again, eyes never breaking contact as he sinks lower than before until his nose is pressed to Molly’s stomach.

“Oh, Caleb, oh  _darling_ ~” Molly groans. His hips involuntarily jerk into Caleb’s mouth. Caleb takes him easily. The lewd sounds alone would be enough to make Molly hard. Now, he’s so desperately close and those noises are only edging him closer.

“Caleb, Caleb, Caleb, so close, oh  _Caleb_ ,” Molly whines as that familiar heat nearly engulfs him. He’s practically gasping for air and control, whining and close–

“Fu~ _uck_!” Molly can’t stop the curse when he finally cums. Pulling at the chains, back arching, biting his lip to avoid any more embarrassing noises coming out, chest heaving when he can finally get air, cracking an eye open to look down at the mess of light brown hair between his legs.

Caleb pulls of of Molly with an obscene  _pop_ , a thumb swiping at the mess dripping from the corner of his mouth. He gives Molly a soft smile before moving to pull at Molly’s boots and trousers, finally moving them to the floor before climbing up the bed.

“Still up for another  _activity_?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can like/reblog this fic on my NSFW tumblr [here](https://houseofvenomania.tumblr.com/post/174509512792/thirstyfawn-blog-is-nsfw-okbut). If you enjoy my stuff _please_ do consider supporting me. I have [a ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/rupeehair) and [my commissions are open](http://rupeecoloredhair.tumblr.com/post/173782190932/writing-commissions). Ty for reading ♡♡♡


End file.
